the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thyra
Thyra is the current queen of the Dawn Spire. She is the mother of Kvasir and the mate of Kjorn. She is also Rashard's nest-sister. Information Description Thyra is said to be a lavender gryfess with light brown eyes. She resembles her father, but has a more lanky build like her mother. Personality Thyra is fierce and prideful just like her father, Caj, but also has a softer, more gentle side just like her mother. Like Caj, her personality is strong and reassuring, but when she was confronting Sverin, he only saw Sigrun in her. Role Thyra is the nest-sister to Rashard and the mate to Kjorn. She is also the queen of the Dawn Spire and mother of Kvasir, heir to the Aesir kingdom. History 'Entire History' In The Summer King Chronicles Arc Song of the Summer King Thyra is the daughter of Caj, who is the wingbrother to Sverin, and Sigrun, who is the healer of the pride. She is the nest-sister of Rashard, and the chosen mate of prince Kjorn. Skyfire Thyra is now bearing Kjorn's kit. When Kjorn disappeaers, Thyra is left alone with the other females during the Long Night. Afterwards when Caj is presumed dead by Halvden, Thyra speaks up to the king and he exiles her, Sigrun and Ragna. After Sverin kills Einarr in his madness Thyra goes with the fleeing gryfons to the wolves. Thyra at first was uncomfortable and worried about trusting the wolves, but when Ahanu revealed he knows Kjorn, she becomes more trusting of them. A Shard of Sun Thyra is shown to be ruling the Aesir pride along with Ragna, who rules the Vanir. By the Silver Wind Thyra's pregnancy is more shown now. She is almost ready to give birth to the new Aesir prince and does so at the end of the book. She becomes queen after the death of Sverin. In the Short Stories ''Beneath the Windward Sun Thyra appears with Kjorn after Stigr is attacked by Baako and his rogue lions. She and Kjorn tell Stigr that they need someone to teach the young fledgling warriors, and Stigr accepts. Relationships Rashard Kjorn As the golden king's mate, Thyra loves Kjorn and became the parent's to Kvasir. Caj & Sigrun Sverin Thyra respects her father-in-law, like all loyal gryfons, but is not afraid to stand up to him if she thinks he is wrong (as shown when, after he goes mad, she tries to convince him that Halvden is not what he says he is). When a repentant Sverin apologies to Thrya along with the rest of the Griffons he'd wronged Thrya shows that she's not ready to forgive Sverin for his actions but she is glas that he's sorry. She also agreed to let Ragna hunt red meat for the POW, Though this was on Kjorn's behalf rather than Sverin's. Kvasir Family Tree Genetic Adoptive List of all Family Members Trivia *Thyra's name means "like thunder" in Old Norse. It could also mean 'Thor's Warrior'. ** Both versions match her as she is prideful and a strong warrior, just like her father. *Thyra has yet to find a wingsister. *She is the only known half-blood queen. **However, once Embra becomes queen, this will no longer be true. Quotes ''Song of the Summer King Quotes ''Skyfire'' Quotes ''A Shard of Sun'' Quotes ''By the Silver Wind'' Quotes Gallery Canon Thyra.png|Thyra Reference (by FlametheCharizard) Thyra.jpg|Thyra (by Jess E. Owen) Thyra new ref.png|Thyra (by Albidae) Fanart HNI 0074.JPG|Thyra (by FlametheCharizard) Citations References Notes Category:Characters Category:Gryfons Category:Females Category:Half-Bloods Category:Dragon-Blood Gryfons Category:Royalty Category:Aesir Royal Family Category:Queens Category:Song of the Summer King Characters Category:Skyfire Characters Category:A Shard of Sun Characters Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:Beneath the Windward Sun Characters Category:Winderost Gryfons Category:Dawn Spire Gryfons Category:Former Silver Isles Gryfons Category:Huntresses Category:Major Characters